Don't Get Killed Dumbass
by Littletubs123
Summary: Its just after the citadel is destroyed. Jack is frantically searching for Shepard. Please don't be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I just wrote this last night so sorry for any errors. I just had this idea pop into my head while replaying Mass Effect. It's just a one-shot unless I can think of something else worthwhile to add to the story. Please review.**

"Don't get killed dumbass! When this is over I'm getting laid."

"I love you too."

That was the last words they shared before Shepard went off to play hero. Jack had offered to Shepard to run away to some remote planet with her during the short time she was on the Normandy after he rescued her and her students. But of course Shepard was Shepard she couldn't change that. She ended up staying in the fight because that's where Shepard was. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. But now that wasn't going to happen.

Jack scoured through the small medical camp on earth looking for Shepard's body. Hackett told her that they managed to recover his body but things didn't look good. The citadel blew up, Shepard was propelled into space and if that wasn't enough he had to fall back down to Earth. He wouldn't survive that but luckily The Destiny Ascension was able to locate him and pick him up bringing him down to Earth safely.

Jack walked through checking each bed and each soldier lying on boxes the ground any where there was space. The building was packed Jack was beginning to lose hope but on the roof of the building she saw him.

He was lying on a medical bed near the right side of her. She practically sprinted over to him. He was awake but barely. He saw her coming and gave her a small smile causing her to run even faster. She slowed as she got closer examining him over. He had burns all over his body and some serious scrapes. She simply bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Huh, that's interesting…..I kinda expected more." Shepard said in a quiet raspy voice.

Jack started to cry and straddled him kissing him all over his face. Some of the doctors gave a strange look. She didn't care though she was just so happy that Shepard was alright.

Shepard grunted after a while.

"You…...know…...that…..I…..am…..completely….paralyzed…from the….waist….down." He said inbetween kisses.

"Aw man. I kinda wanted to fuck you right here in front of everyone." Jack said stopping and looking down at him.

"Well it certainly would boost morale. Not that we need it anymore." Shepard said.

"Well since you can't fuck me I guess I should go and spend some time with that new kid on the Normandy. What's his name? Vega?" Jack joked

"Well the docs say I should be good after 2 months of physical therapy and another 5 months of crutches so you know….you can wait…...right?" Shepard asked clearly not processing that she was joking.

"Fine."Jack said still overcome with happiness.

As the day more and more familiar faces came and went just to talk to Shepard and make sure he was okay. Miranda, Garrus, Tali, Kaidan, Grunt, Wrex, Zaeed, Vega, Samara, Liara, Javik, Jacob, Kasumi, Traynor, Chakwas, Cortez, Hell even Chambers showed up. Joker and EDI never came around though which confused Jack but Shepard knew exactly why.

 **7 months later**

Jack woke up and noticed that Shepard wasn't in bed. Jack put on one of Shepard's shirts that was lying around the messy room (not that she needed it). Jack made her way through the apartment on the citadel. It still technically belonged to Anderson. They would have to deal with that soon. Jack found Shepard standing in front of the large window. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"Hmm. I'll be back in a minute. Go back to sleep." Shepard said still looking through the window.

"Don't lie to me I know you haven't been sleeping." Jack replied.

Shepard turned around stroking her freshly shaved head and embracing her.

"It's just everytime I close my eyes…...I'm getting launched." Shepard confided in Jack.

She didn't know how to respond. Usually she was the one with nightmares and Shepard was always there for her. Even back on the Normandy. Jack was never one to go to for emotional support of advice. She would usually reply with kill it but she had a feeling that wouldn't work here.

Jack didn't say anything she just held him in her arms.

" _Look at us. Were both an emotional mess."_ Jack thought.

They both eventually walked back into the bedroom and laid down. Neither said anything just laying there holding each other.

"Let's have a kid." Jack blurted out.

"What?" Shepard was shocked. Jack wanting to try for a baby. That was certainly out of character.

"Well I was just thinking that were both a mess and a kid might you know help us deal with that and you know every time we take care of Liara and James' kid I always end up surprised with how much fun I get from the little devil." Jack said with no pauses or breaths.

"I didn't think I'd see the day. Jack wanting a baby. Are you sure Jack? Commitment is something you struggle with." Shepard joked.

Jack punched Shepard's arm as hard as she could.

" _Hey at least he's not so fucking mopey." Jack thought_

"That sounds fine.'" Shepard said pulling Jack closer to him.

Suddenly Jack was feeling nostalgic. This is exactly how they would lay together back on the Normandy when Jack was having nightmares. She snuggled into his chest closing her eyes.

Shepard finally got a good night's rest. Something he hadn't gotten since Jack was on the Normandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard fired at the glass continuously wondering if shooting this thing would actually destroy the reapers. But what about the Geth. All that work to get the Geth and Quarians to cooperate for nothing. If he kept firing the Geth would be destroyed and so would Edi. How would Joker take this? How would he go on. After all Shepard suggested him and Edi might wanna do something but Shepard was about to inadvertently kill her.

No. This was the mission from the very beginning he had to destroy the reapers.

As Shepard fired one last time Into the generator Harbinger emerged from the right side of the crucible. Flying straight towards Shepard firing his laser. The red light became brighter. The temperature became scolding hot. Everything went white.

Shepard opened his eyes to see Jack beneath him. She looked terrified. Shepard then realized he had his hand around her neck and a gun to her head.

Shepard backed up dropping the gun. The room was dark. Jack lay in the bed still shaking. Shepard turned and practically ran out the room down the stairs and out the apartment grabbing a jacket and heading to the silver sun strip.

Jack lie in the bed for several more hours not moving but still trembling. Shepard had never had any moments like that before. There were certain triggers that he got in the real world like flashing lights and loud noises but usually his nightmares stayed in his head. It would never carry over into the real world. The thought that Shepard could kill her in his sleep and not know until the next morning scared her. Not because she was afraid of dying but of what that would do to Shepard's psyche. Sure he had Garrus, Kaidan and the rest of the Normandy crew to go to but Shepard isn't one to go to others for help. He either sorts it out himself or goes to Jack (whatever good that does).

Jack stayed for a few more hours before grabbing her omni tool and sending Shepard a message.

 _Hey._

 _I wanna talk. Can you come back to the apartment._

No response.

 _Shep listen I know you're pissed at yourself right now but I need you back home._

Again no response.

Jack grabbed her boots and clothes and headed down to silver sun strip.

Jack glanced around a bit before noticing Shepard Armax Arsenal Arena score was through the roof. She headed through the doors to the viewing area to see Shepard in the arena throwing warps and shockwaves at virtual Cerberus troops.

Jack went down to add herself to Shepard's party but it was locked to one player. So she waited in the locker room for him to come out. It wasn't long until he finally came down the elevator took his armour off and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence until Shepard said something very faintly under his breath.

Jack couldn't make it out at first which he clearly got judging by the look on her face and repeated it louder.

"We need to separate." He said looking up into her eyes.

"Fuck that." She said staring back.

"Jack can you please not be so stubborn for one second?" Shepard said raising his voice.

"Fine." Was all that Jack said.

"I can't live with the fact that I might kill you and not know it until it's far too late. Don't act like you're not scared of what just happened. If I kill you I have nothing. Sure I got a nice apartment and a lot of money but if I kill you there is nothing left for me. I just want to do it to keep you safe. Nothing is going to change my opinion. We need to break up." Shepard said holding back tears.

"Shepard I get it you have problems. Guess what? I have problems too. In fact we had a very similar discussion like this on the Normandy. But you know what we worked through those problems together. Shepard. We killed a shit load of fucking sentient machines that were 100 times bigger than us. If we can do that we can get through a couple of fucking bad dreams. Jesus Christ. For the hero of the citadel you sure are stupid. Shep I love you. If you left me guess what? I have nothing too okay. I go back to being a shit eating drug dealer and criminal selling myself for money. You think I want to go back to that. Since you got me on the Normandy I have never been more satisfied with my life. We can sort this shit out. There are people on the citadel who can help us. Hell if you want someone you trust fucking Karin is literally less than two blocks away from us. It's not hard… Shep. I'm pregnant. I took the test last night. Your kid needs their dad. You'll probably be a better parent than I will be. This won't last forever. Okay. Please. Shepard. Please."

"You're pregnant?" Was all Shepard said.

"Oh my God that's all you got out of that?" Jack asked.

"No, no but that's what I needed to hear. This is the best and worst day of my life." Shepard said.

Jack embraced Shepard in her arms holding him tightly.

"Hey we'll sort this out okay? Don't worry." Jack said as the separated. "You want some ice cream? All that depressing shit made me hungry."


End file.
